The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine and more particularly to a nozzle system therefor.
Variable cycle engines power aircraft over a range of operating conditions yet achieve countervailing objectives such as high specific thrust and low fuel consumption. A variable cycle engine essentially alters the engine bypass ratio during flight to facilitate efficient performance over a broad range of altitude and flight velocity such as to generate high thrust for maneuver and optimized fuel efficiency for loiter.
Selective variance of a nozzle area of the engine bypass stream facilitates the overall engine performance over the range of operating conditions at various engine cycles.